thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Strang
Victor Strang or known by his Imperial Crews Admiral Strang is an admiral in the Imperial Navy and a former clone commando. He built the most feared ship in the galaxy, the ''Conqueror'', a modified ''Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer that could destroy an entire ship with one shot. He, Emperor Palpatine, and Darth Vader commanded the Conqueror until it blew up from the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. He later built the Conqueror II to combat the heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Challenger. Personality Born at Kamino and trained by Jango Fett to serve the Jedi, Victor Strang is a fearless admiral, and expects nothing less but excellence from his men. He is noted to care for his men, and was enraged when Palpatine blew up an [[Imperial-II class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-II class Star Destroyer]] during a test of the ''Conqueror's superlaser. He also has a habit of acting very smug around Palpatine, calling him out on his ego and mistakes, though he knows when to reign in his remarks. Victor does not like Commander Cutter when he plays around. He usually gets annoyed with the Stormtrooper Commander and only likes him when he serious about killing people. Victor also likes explaining the Clone Wars, and how he killed many heroic battle droids and even tried to kill Grievous. History Commanding the new Interdictor Creation of the Conqueror Victor Strang was hired by Emperor Palpatine to create a new type of [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]] in order to destroy the revived droid army. He created the ''Conqueror, ''a Star Destroyer, [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I model]], with a superlaser powerful enough to destroy an entire ship. He told the men to hurry up and finish the ship, as Palpatine was waiting. Later, he contacted Palpatine and Darth Vader to tell them that the prototype was complete, and Palpatine told him to bring it to Coruscant. Defending Fondor Palpatine and Darth Vader were onboard Victor's ''Conqueror'' and took it to the Fondor Shipyards to get upgraded with more XX-9 heavy turbolasers protecting the Bridge of the evil Star Destroyer. The New Confederate Navy tried to stop the evil Star Destroyer from destroying their heroic fleets but Victor commanded the battle and killed the fleet of New Separatists. Coruscant He was later seen with both Sith Lords on board the Conqueror's bridge, where the Emperor decided to test the superlaser on an [[Imperial-II class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-II class Star Destroyer]]. Despite Victor's protests that there were several important Imperial Officers on board, Palpatine ignored him and fired anyway, killing all of the men on board. Later, when Palpatine sent away most of the Coruscant Blockade to fight the New Confederacy of Independent Systems' fleet, Strang questioned his superior's orders. After being told that soon they would crush the army with the ''Conqueror, ''Victor decided to agree. Fighting the 1st Wave of New Separatists .]] When the New Confederacy arrived to destroy the evil [[Conqueror (Prototype)|''Conqueror prototype]]. The commander of the ''Munificent-''class Command Ship had a clear shot at the Galactic Empire and Victor told Palpatine he didn't like the look of the prow heavy turbolaser cannons on the ''Munificents''. Palpatine told the Imperial Admiral to shut up and kill the New CIS. They destroyed all of the ships and Victor sent out TIE/sr starfighters to find the survivors. There were three B1 battle droid survivors, and the TIE Scouts easily destroyed them after the droids hid in a destroyed Hyena-class bomber. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Imperial Admirals Category:Villains Category:Clone troopers Category:Republic Leaders